El recuerdo olvidado de un beso en la playa
by chibi fan girl 3
Summary: Llega la autora Chibi a relatarles una historia al gremio Fairy Tail acerca de como Jellal y Erza se volvieron pareja. Perdonen mi intento de humor, este es apenas mi tercer fanfic.


**Alerta de spoilers, si no han leido el manga o si van iniciando el anime no lean.**

**Referencia a otro fanfic mio llamado ¿te parece raro?(STING X ROGUE)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día en Fairy Tail, el gremio Crime Sorciere estaba de visita celebrando a una nueva pareja.<p>

**Makarov:** Y bueno Erza, Jellal cuando nos van a decir como ocurrió semejante milagro.

**Jellal:** Bueno es una historia un poco larga de contar.

Se escucha un estruendo causado por las puertas del gremio que fueron abiertas de par en par.

**Chibi:** Yo me encargo de eso.

**Makarov:** ¿Quien eres tu?

**Chibi:** La autora de este fanfic bitches.

**Makarov:** Entonces supongo que esta bien.

**Chibi:** Bueno todo empezó así.

Saca un libro enorme y todos se sientan a su alrededor escuchando atentamente mientras empieza su relato.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza:<strong> ¿Que hubiera pasado si tan solo...?, NO, NO,NO Y NO, Erza olvídalo ya, eso fue hace mucho tiempo de seguro ya ni siquiera se acuerda.

Nuestra famosa maga del re-equipamiento se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro sin poder olvidar aquel momento que paso ya hace unos meses, así es, me refiero a su casi beso con el sexy y famoso fugitivo Jellal Fernandez, pues no es ningún secreto que estos dos sienten algo desde hace ya un tiempo, probablemente desde que eran niños pero ninguna se atreve a dar el primer paso.

Jellal por el remordimiento de sus pecados y de lo mal que trato a Erza junto con la culpa de haber matado a Simón (cofcofMARICAcofcof) y Erza, por ser Erza, ya que es demasiado orgullosa y penosa como para hacer algo tan atrevido según ella.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que no solo ellos estaban frustrados sino todo Fairy Tail estaba enojado al no poder ver a su famosa maga con el amor de su vida, al igual que Ultear y Meredy, que estaban hartas de las excusas de su maestro Jellal que para ellas era como un hermano y como toda buena hermana solo querían verlo feliz, todos sabían que la indicada para eso era Erza y viceversa, incluso la anémona asexual de color rosa chillón llamada Natsu sabia esto.

Todo el mundo parecía saberlo excepto ellos dos.

Tanto se hartaron de la necedad de estos dos que entre todos lograron que el consejo dejara de considerar a Jellal un fugitivo y quedo libre de cargos, pero como era tan "penoso" (cofcofMARICAcofcof) seguía usando la estúpida excusa de sus pecados.

Por otro lado la buena noticia era que el y Erza ya podían hablar como un par de amigos, se juntaban a tomar algo, o en el caso de Erza comer pastel de fresas, pero se podía decir que eran felices, aunque los demás no, ya que querían ver una nueva pareja y bla bla bla ( inserte quejas de personas frustradas en el amor aquí ) , volviendo a Erza y Jellal este era uno de esos días en los que se veían como amigos en un café muy conocido en Magnolia.

**Jellal**: Y como te va con las misiones Erza.

**Erza:** Seguimos igual, al parecer Fairy Tail no puede ir de misión sin destruir algo no importa que tan fácil sea la misión algo siempre tiene que terminar roto y normalmente lo terminamos pagando con la recompensa y si nos va bien con la mitad de esta.

**Jellal:** Bueno pero eso hace a Fairy Tail lo que es ahorita, estoy seguro de que todos extrañaban el ruido y la destrucción que causaban cuando desaparecieron en Tenroujima.

**Erza:** Eso parece.

**Jellal:** Después de todo nadie puede ganarle a Fairy Tail.

**Erza:** Incluso Natsu venció a los de Sabertooth, umm creo que se llamaban Sting y Rouge.

**Jellal**: Esos dos si que se llevan bien.

**Erza:** De hecho son pareja.

**Jellal:** Wow, eso no lo sabia.

**Erza:** Pero se ven muy lindos juntos, me pregunto si querrán darme algunos detalles.

**Jellal:** La verdad lo dudo.

**Erza:** Últimamente se han estado formando muchas parejas no lo cres.

**Jellal:** Me pregunto cual sera la siguiente pareja.

**Erza:** Sera interesante averiguarlo.

**Jellal:** Parece que solo nos queda esperar.

Antes de que Erza pudiera tan solo abrir la boca para contestar una fangirl de pelo color café y un cuerpo como para envidiar llego corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Jellal.

**?:** Kya Jellal-sama, no puedo creer que lo haya encontrado.

**Jellal:** Etto... hola, ... creo.

**?:** Nee Jellal-sama, me preguntaba si quería ir conmigo a algún lugar.

**Jellal:** perdón?

**?:** Ay jellal-sama me refiero a una cita.

En cuanto esas palabras fueron pronunciadas Titania (alias Erza) se levanto de su silla y golpeo la mesa mientras se ponía roja de ira.

**Erza:** Te reto a pronunciar de nuevo esas palabras maldita desgraciada.

**?:** U-NA-CI-TA ¿satisfecha?

**Erza:** Aun no.

Erza con toda su ira le dio semejante golpe a la loca fangirl de jellal reclamando así a su hombre el cual estaba temblando con una sexy gallina de color azul.

**Jellal:** E-e-erza, no creo que que eso hubiera sido necesario.

**Erza:** Créeme lo era.

**Jellal:** No enserio no lo era.

**Erza:** ¿y porque no?

Jellal torció un poco la boca mostrando cierto disgusto pero en realidad estaba pensando en su cabeza de marica si ya era el momento adecuado para decirle a Erza lo que todos hemos estado esperando desde hace un bueeeeen tiempo.

**Jellal:** Acompáñame.

Tomo de la mano a Erza y corrieron hacia el amanecer escapando juntos para ser felices por toda la eternidad.

**Jellal:** Así no pasaron las cosas.

**Chibi:** bueno, bueno.

Jellal corrió llevando a Erza consigo a un lugar privado para poder "hablar" en privado.

**Jellal:** Sin las comillas.

**Chibi:** Cállate, yo soy la autora de este fanfic.

**Jellal:** Entonces deberías saber como paso.

**Natsu:** Damn.

**Chibi:** Al menos yo no pongo excusas para no hablarle a la persona que me gusta solo por ser un gran miedoso.

**Ultear:** Ouch.

**Jellal:** Que insinúas con eso.

**Chibi:** Que te faltan huevos Jellal.

**Jellal:** Yo tengo huevos... y muchos.

**Chibi:** ¿Que?

**Jellal:** ¿Que?

**Ultear:** Idiota.

**Chibi:** Bueno sigamos.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para poder hablar sin que el marica de Jellal se sintiera tan incomodo.

**Jellal:** Quieres porfavor dejar de decirme marica.

**Chibi:** Lo siento pero mis papas me enseñaron a no mentir.

**Natsu:** Que alguien le traiga agua a Jellal porque se esta quemando.

**Jellal:** ... mierda.

**Lucy**: Natsu eso no era necesario.

**Natsu**: Oye yo soy la razón de que este fanfic sea divertido.

**Chibi:** Te recuerdo que yo soy la autora de este fanfic así que yo soy la que tiene el poder aquí.

**Natsu**: si, pero sigo siendo el favorito así que si me haces algo los fans se van a enojar contigo.

**Chibi:** Después de que Natsu hizo su comentario realmente idiota Chibi revelo un secreto de Natsu.

**Natsu:** ¿Que?.

**Chibi:** Natsu le toco los pechos a Lucy.

**Erza:** Natsuuuuuu.

**Natsu:** Cabrona.

**Chibi:** Solo contigo...y Jellal.

Natsu salio corriendo intentando huir en vano de la ira de Erza quien lo rostizo vivo.

**Chibi:** Prosigamos.

Jellal estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarse en ese momento.

**Erza**: Jellal me podrías explicar que hacemos aquí.

**Jellal:** Te dije que no tenias nada de que preocuparte porque no me interesan otras chicas, solo tu Erza.

**Erza:** Jellal.

**Jellal:** Eres la única para mi, pero tenia miedo de que mis pecados te arrastraran a ti también y no quería que cargaras con mi culpa.

**Erza:** Pero hay otras chicas mucho mas bonitas que yo, mas inteligentes, mejores para ti.

**Jellal**: Tal vez para otros pero para mi tu eres la única, te amo Erza.

**Erza:** Y yo a ti Jellal.

Y como en todas las historias románticas y cursis sellaron su amor con un beso y salieron fuegos artificiales de fondo, un momento tan fucking hermoso que te saca un lagrima traicionera.

Fin.

Chibi cierra el libro enorme con el que estaba contando tan hermosa historia para mirar a todos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**Chibi:** Y bien les gusto.

**Todos:** siiii

**Chibi**: Que bueno.

Chibi gira lenta y dramáticamente en su silla y mira a la cámara que estaba grabando secretamente desde la parte de atrás.

**Chibi**: Esto a sido todo por hoy gracias por leer este fanfic en verdad lo aprecio mucho dejen reviews si son tan amables y espero que haya sido de si agrado.

La cámara se apaga y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

><p>Si me dieran su opinión me serviría mucho, también dejen reviews o si tienen una sugerencia díganmela.<p>

Gracias por leer y bye.


End file.
